Mario's Story
by Crbob100
Summary: What if all Mario games told one big story? Connections are made. Told from Mario's point of view. Rated T Just in case.


Chapter 1

Donkey Kong

* * *

"All right!" I looked in the mirror, ready for my date with Pauline. I was wearing my casual attire: red long-sleeve T-shirt, denim overalls with golden buttons, brown dress shoes, white gloves, and my signature red cap with an "M" printed right in the middle. My mustache was combed, and I was ready.

I walked out to the garage and got in my red sports car. Pauline was gonna love it. I put my key in the ignition, and the car started up. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage. After going down the driveway, I shifted into drive and went to Pauline's house.

When I arrived, I climbed out of my car and went up to the front door. I knocked and a brown haired girl answered. She had on a pink dress that had to be new. I looked at her and mentally swore at myself for not dressing nicer.

"Hi Mario," she greeted me. "I guess I overdressed, huh?"

"No, no, no, no, no," I repeated. "You look just fine, Pauline. I underdressed."

"That's what I love about you, Mario," she complimented. "You always know what to say."

"Why don't you come on out?" I took her hand and walked her to my car. When we got there, I opened the passenger side door for her. She got in and I closed the door. I then walked to the driver's side door and got in.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yep," she answered, and I drove off.

We went by a construction site on our way to the restaurant. There was a huge sign that read: "FUTURE SITE OF PRINCESS PEACH'S CASTLE".

"I wonder why no one is working there right now," Pauline told me.

"I heard that a gorilla escaped from the zoo and it's hiding out in the construction site," I told her. "What was the name again?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I saw that on the news. I think its name was Donkey Kong."

"Well that's a stupid name for a gorilla," I commented. "I mean, it's not a donkey."

All of a sudden, without warning, the car flipped. It was as if something had rammed into it. The car was on it's roof. I looked to my side so I could see Pauline. "Are you okay?" I tried to ask, but before any words even came out, a huge fist came right through the car door and grabbed Pauline. It pulled her out and even snapped her seatbelt in the process, as if it were paper.

"Mario! Help!" Pauline screamed.

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and landed on the ceiling headfirst. I had smashed the windshield and crawled out before I even felt any pain. I stood up, stumbling, and looked around just in time to see a huge gorilla carry Pauline into the construction site. I knew that it was the gorilla from the news. It was Donkey Kong.

I chased after the gorilla, making sure it stayed in sight. When it got to a column of beams, it started climbing the ladders to around 25 meters. Donkey Kong was so big, that he (or she, I really didn't know at that point, but I assumed it was a he) took up two side-by-side ladders. When he got up there, he placed Pauline on a beam, and started jumping back and forth. The beams were no longer straight, and most of the connecting ladders had broken.

I got on the ground beam, and started working my way up. Donkey kong was rolling barrels down the beams, and I had to jump over them so I could get to the non-broken ladders. When I got up to Pauline, Donkey Kong just grabbed her again and climbed up even more. I followed him.

We got to an area where there were conveyor belts and moving ladders. This had to be some sort of technology wing of the unfinished castle. There were things of cement on the conveyor belts, and I had to avoid those. Once again, when I got to Pauline, Donkey Kong took her and climbed even higher.

Now there were more moving platforms, and huge springs were bouncing around. I had to avoid them while I made my way to Pauline. Yet again, Donkey Kong took her and climbed even higher.

I decided it was time to put an end to this, and luckily for me, the area was perfect for just that. This had to be the attic or something, because there were beams held together by temporary stoppers. All I had to do was remove the stoppers, and Donkey Kong would fall off. I did just that, and I got to just the right spot so that I wouldn't fall as well. Donkey Kong landed on his head, and the separate platform that Pauline was on got caught on the beams that were still in place. I climbed up there with her.

"Thank you, Mario," Pauline whispered, hugging me. Her tone of voice told me that she was as scared as humanly possible.

"I think we should skip the date," I suggested. "My car is totaled, and my house is closer than the restaurant. You should stay at my house tonight."

"Oh, Mario!" She started crying on my shoulder. I waited until she was done to help her out of the construction site.


End file.
